Bonding
by mary.stucki12
Summary: A new character is faced with a new master, new friends, and a few odd kicks please don't sue me...


I do not own Kenobi, Yoda, Mace, Anakin, Ahsoka, Xiaan Amersu, Aurra Sing, Count Dooku, or any other people mentioned, except Greer. She is mine. And I know the ending cliché, but it was a day a tad late for my school short story, and it needed to be wrapped up.

"Master Kenobi, you and Greer, Skywalker and Ahsoka are to go to the world of Shili and make sure the Togruta people have recovered and are faring well after their sudden enslavement and release," Master Mace Windu ordered.

I kept my mouth shut. So many times I would have loved to refuse or say something stupid, but I wasn't going to humiliate my new master. My master Xiaan Amersu had been slaughtered by Aurra Sing, a female bounty hunter. Since I was still in training, I was appointed to Master Obi-Wan Kenobi for furher instruction and training, until the Jedi Council decided I was ready to face the Trials. He was difficult to adjust to, after Master Amersu's liberal ways (I believe she had a lover…strictly forbidden by the Jedi Code).

"Yes, Master," our group muttered in unison. We bowed to the Jedi council, and departed their chambers.

"Alright, so let's decide on transportation," Anakin Skywalker suggested slyly.

"I agree. Ahsoka, you come with me. I think Anakin wants to shake things up," Kenobi smirked.

I followed Anakin to one of his favorite transports. He promptly sat in the pilot's seat, so I took the co-pilot's seat. The seat was far from comfortable, but I was still in a grieving state. I didn't complain.

"They saddled you with Walking Rule Book? Look, Obi-Wan isn't so bad. He just takes some getting used to. More like he needs to get used to you. It was the same with me," Anakin tried.

I nodded respectfully. Anakin was very nice.

He had been my hero. When Ahsoka got Anakin as a master, I felt jealous. In a large feeling of guilt, I confined myself to the meditation chambers in the Temple for a week, had long talks with Masters Yoda and Windu. Master Windu scares the Mustafar out of me, but he is clever and powerful. Master Yoda is very wise. His 800 some years make him a great person to speak with when in need of advice.

The Council put me with Master Xiaan Amersu. Don't ask me why. I couldn't tell you what we had in common or how they thought I would click with her. She hated my being quiet, and didn't mind the sarcastic comments that would come flying out of my mouth. She usually thought they were funny, and encouraged it. I did know how to control it, though. I didn't sass in front of the Council, or visiting masters.

Then when she passed away, I was just there. I wasn't done, and I had been chosen once, which means I was ineligible for the Tournament. I would have to be reassigned. And I was sent to Master Kenobi. Oh, the horrible fear of being matched with a man whose name is legend and then screwing up his career, or making a mistake that puts my name in the spotlight negatively.

"Greer, you should say something."

"Yes, because everything out of my mouth is wonderful and joyous to hear." I covered my mouth and I could feel my face turning red.

"That's why you don't talk much in front of Obi-Wan, right? Don't' worry…I had the same issue."

"I'm trying to be better, Master, but sometimes I just do. I let thing fly out of my mouth without thinking of the consequences. Master Amersu encouraged such talk. I try not to talk to Master Kenobi much, so I don't make him angry. I'm trying to be sweet and well behaved, and to set a good example for younglings."

"Greer, you are already sweet. Obi-Wan will get used to it, maybe just keep it up for now. I'm sure he'd find it an honor that you're trying for his sake."

I looked out the front view screen. It was nice Anakin was defending me. I resolved to not speak unless spoken to directly.

Not smart.

"Ahsoka and I talk about things."

How awkward is it to be told this by your hero? Very awkward.

"I like Obi-Wan, I just don't know if we match mentally, yet. And it's not like I rejoice in Master Amersu's death, but I wasn't that upset either. Maybe, I followed some of the rules too closely. It makes me feel mean inside."

"I would ignore that attachment rule if I were you. Some of that is necessary. For example, the master to padawan relationship is important. I know for a fact that Obi-Wan would stick his neck out for me. Or, parent to child. My mother was my rock, and I only got to see her once more before she died. She died in my arms."

Anakin had the most distant look in his eyes, as if he were seeing a horrible scene. He radiated pain and suffering.

"Master, I'm sure there was nothing that could have been done-,"

"She was beaten and tortured to death by Tusken Raiders. I had been having nightmares for months. I could have saved her. However, I didn't react the right way to the agony of her death. I slaughtered the entire camp. I destroyed their village; the whole band, including women and children, gone."

I didn't know what to say to him. He was remembering every action he took in that single moment, reliving those minutes he destroyed a clan with his bare hands.

"I never knew my parents. Master Windu picked me up from an orphanage, and he won't tell me where. Jocasta Nu won't let me near the records, even though I'm 18. I have feeling of my mother and father, and possibly a brother, but I don't quite know."

"But I did know my family. It was just me and my mother, trapped on that desert wasteland, known as Tatooine."

"Yes, a charming land, filled with huts and space scum."

We were silent for a few minutes. Even in that short snippet of conversation, we were able to understand each other and our personalities.

"Anakin, Greer, we're ready to enter light speed," Obi-Wan said over the radio.

"Alright, coordinates set for Shile, and on my mark. 3,2,1, light-speed," Anakin said into the radio.

Entering this speed gives the stomach and other internal organs quite a jolt backward, but it is an amazing sight to see the stars turn into lines.

"So, Jocasta Nu likes you?"

"Yes. I've spent many nights there, hunched over Holobooks and studying the Archives in search of answers. But for some odd reason, she refuses to let me around the records."

"I can look at the records. I can check them out. I can get them for you."

"I couldn't ask you to do that. You could get into trouble."

"Since when am I not in trouble with them, anyway?"

I decided not to answer the question, and classify it in the "Rhetorical Question" section of my brain.

"It is my duty as an instructor to let you learn about your past, if you should so choose to know it."

"Allow me to point out that you are technically not _my _instructor, but my dear friend Ahsoka Toano's."

"Yes. Snips is a good girl, but I can see you have the same sharp tongue she does."

"What can I say? I am a vicious little padawan that pretends to be perfect because I want to stay on Kenobi's good side."

"It's nothing that he wouldn't have seen from me before. Look, arrival time is 4 hours. Why don't you rest until then?"

"Alright. I actually am rather tired."

"You just got here and reassigned, and shoved off on a mission to Shili all in one week. You haven't slept."

I flushed deeply. "How did you know that?"

"Your room is just above mine. You paced all week…all night…every night."

"How humiliating: my hero heard me pacing like a nervous wreck. What am I trying to cover? I _was_ a nervous wreck! Trying to bond with Obi-Wan by day and walking in vicious circles all night!

I just got up, and found a cabinet with a mattress shoved inside. I forced myself into that space, and was soon asleep.

"Hey, Greer! Get up! We're here on Tano's home planet!"

I crawled out from inside the small space. He was right. Landed and all.

"The others will be here, any minute. Get ready. Something isn't right."

I sensed it also. I cracked my neck, and put my hand millimeters from the hilt of my lightsaber.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan followed moments later.

"I sense Count Dooku," Kenobi sighed heavily.

"There's definitely a trap involved with this," I said quietly.

"Anakin and I are famous for springing his traps, my young apprentice."

I did nothing with my face, but my heart sped up slightly in annoyance. Seriously? Young apprentice…please.

"We'll have to split up to cover more ground. Ahsoka, you're with Anakin. I'll take the other with me. Keep your senses out, and your eyes open. Do you wish to cover the east or west hemisphere, Anakin?" Kenobi interrogated his former student.

"Greer?"

"May we take the east, Master Skywalker?"

Anakin smiled.

"You may," he started while plunging a flag into the ground, "We'll meet up here at 21 00. Okay?"

I bowed my recognition. Kenobi did as well.

"May the Force be with you," Kenobi said.

As we turned from our friends toward the mountain, Obi-Wan decided to ask questions about life.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18, Master."

"I was your age when my master was killed at the hands of a sith. I lived. I miss him, still, though. He was a great man, although I failed to see it at the time. When he died, I hated Anakin still. My master, it seemed, tried to shove me off so he could take Anakin as his student. I was wrong. He really thought I was ready. I promised him I would train Anakin as he lay dying…and train him I did."

I looked at my now dirty boots. Master Amersu would have killed me for skipping a boot polishing before getting here. Maybe Kenobi wouldn't be so bad.

"Why am I such a bad student? I forgot to polish my boots back at the Temple."

"Accidents happen. It just wasn't forward in your mind. Master Amersu was like a parent to you. She was a tad liberal, but she was still a nice person."

"Master Kenobi, do you know my name?"

"Gina, isn't it?"

That stung…my master didn't even know my name…

"No, it's Greer."

"Greer. I saw your record. I'm sorry for the loss of your family."

"You don't miss what you've never had, Master."

"My family is back on my home world, my father and mother, and brother, Owen. He's a great sibling to have. I see them occasionally. I'm not allowed often."

"I've never seen my file, sir. I'm 18 and Jocasta Nu still won't allow me to see it."

"Jocasta Nu likes you?"

I couldn't help but give a half smile, "Master Skywalker asked me the same thing."

"I'm going to admit something to you: You may call Master Skywalker Anakin behind his back. I know you call me Obi-Wan behind mine. I was a padawan once. I know how that works. Just…don't do that to our faces."

"True."

A small switch clicked in my brain, and I instantaneously grabbed for my lightsaber. Kenobi grabbed for his as well. With blades ignited, we lept into action at the sight of our wonderful friend, Count Dooku.

"Darth Tyranus," I hissed.

"They usually skip my formal name and call me by my noble title," he jeered.

"Even you don't deserve your rank in that moronic feudal system your people follow."

"Greer, hold your tongue. Count, please don't be hasty. She is but the age Anakin was when you took his arm," Kenobi countered.

"Insolent girl…I don't know the name of your new tagalong, Kenobi."

"My name is Greer Zeraph. I speak for all young ones when I say, let the people go, Count."

"I'm not the one who holds them hostage, my young friend," Tyranus smirked.

"Greer, remain calm," Obi-Wan reminded gently while glancing at the comlink on my wrist.

Taking his message, I discreetly hit the call button.

"I should kill you two while I have the chance," Dooku sneered.

The humming of the blade made my hand start going numb, but I was waiting for Dooku to make the first move. He did shortly, with a swipe toward my wrist.

I blocked it, and countered with a swipe to his looming head. I managed to only grazed the side of his face. Blood oozed from the gash, and soaked into his expensive robes.

The count touched the stickiness.

"Ignorant fool. You're a brave young orphan. No need for that open mouth. All Master Kenobi trains have no parents."

"Anakin's mother was murdered in cold blood. I don't know what happened to mine. I don't think I want to know."

Kenobi stepped in and swiped at the dark one's torso, but missed and received a kick in the face. In return, I kicked Dooku in the groin.

The man doubled over in agony.

"That is for messing with my new master-," kick to the leg, "that is for mocking Anakin-," knock-out blow to the back of the head, "and that is for potentially hindering my career."

I pulled Obi-Wan off his back. He surveyed the damage done to my victim.

"I should be angry with you, but I'm not," he stated casually.

"Good. Oh look, the Calvary has arrived," I said pointing to a tree line where Anakin and Ahsoka were coming from.

Anakin surveyed the unconscious sith behind me.

"Who did that?" he asked amazed.

"Greer did it," Kenobi pointed at me, teasingly.

Their faces were stunned.

"How did it go?"

"Ahsoka, it was a most…it was just a bonding experience to be remembered."


End file.
